1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A serial scan type or line type image forming apparatus is known as an image forming apparatus such as a printer, facsimile, copier, plotter, printer or multi-purpose functional machine of the printer and the facsimile. The serial scan type or line type image forming apparatus includes an image forming part for jetting a liquid drop of recording liquid onto a recording medium such as a paper so that image forming, such as printing or recording, can be implemented.
For the purpose of improvement of the productivity of such an image forming apparatus, for example, Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-347655 discloses that an ink jet head, an IC for driving the ink jet head, and plural electronic parts for driving the ink jet head as the constituent members of this ink jet head module are set on a TAB tape.
In addition, Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-98248 discloses the following technologies. That is, by detection information on a reference mark for detecting positions of two kinds of parts detected in a first part position detection process and a second part position detection process, the position of the second part is corrected, and the first part and the second part are pressured and joined. After the pressuring and joining, the position detection reference mark for the two kinds of parts is detected again. By determining positional deviation of the two kinds of parts and performing adjoining inspection, outflow of defective products to a post process is prevented so as to improve total yield.
Meanwhile, when the image forming apparatus is manufactured, checking of the image is implemented so as to guarantee that the manufactured image forming apparatus can provide an image having a designated quality. In a process for checking the image, the image is actually printed and it is determined whether the printed image achieves an expected image quality.
Because of this, while generally the image is output in a normal printing mode so that the check is performed, only operations of a printing function and a maintenance function having influence on the image quality are required to be conducted. Furthermore, in order to reduce the time for checking, it is required to create a state where the image printing can be implemented within a short period of time after the electric power is turned on.
However, the environment of a general user is assumed in the printing mode normally used. Hence, for example, when the electric power is turned on, the following are performed: a paper conveyance operation for ejecting a paper remaining in the apparatus, a supplying operation for supplying ink from a recording liquid cartridge in a case where the remaining amount of liquid in a sub-tank configured to supply the recording liquid to the image forming part (head) configured to jet a liquid drop of the recording liquid is less than a designated amount, and a detecting operation for detecting a foreign body on the conveyance belt configured to convey the paper.
Because of this, since unnecessary operations are conducted for such a check, it takes a lot of time for image checking so that productivity may be degraded.